


Ночные вопросы

by fndkch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Riddles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fndkch/pseuds/fndkch
Summary: Все мы знаем, чтобы попасть в гостиную Когтеврана, нужно ответить на вопрос. А также то, что многие школьники иногда устраивали небольшие пьянки. Итак, когтевранец, возвращающийся с такой пьянки, и дверь, упрямо задающая вопросы.---Импортировано с Книги Фанфиков (что за ересь там творится?), ссылка на оригинал: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7880441





	Ночные вопросы

Ночью в Хогвартсе было тихо. Ну, разве что за исключением компании, громко шаркающей обувью где-то в коридорах третьего этажа.  
— Ну ладно, мне пора, ик, до завтра!  
— Пока!  
Школьник еле-еле, шатаясь, поднялся по винтовой лестнице и остановился около двери. Когтевранец, как обычно, постучал молотком по двери и услышал вопрос:  
— Что появилось раньше: яйцо или курица?  
— Что за дурацкий вопрос? Слушай, мне сейчас и без этого хреново, может, впустишь меня так? — с надеждой предложил ученик, туго соображающий после нескольких стаканов огневиски.  
— Отвечай на вопрос!  
— Ладно, подумаю… Так, ну яйца ведь есть не только у куриц, верно? Например, динозавры! Они точно были раньше куриц! Мой ответ — яйцо! — он уже почти ликовал внутри себя.  
— Неправильно!  
— Эй! Хорошо, хорошо, задавай другой вопрос!  
Дверь решила немного сжалиться над бедным когтевранцем, нарушившим правила, и загадать что попроще:  
— Сидит девушка, а вы не можете сесть на её место, даже если она встанет и уйдёт. Где она сидит?  
— Такс, не могу сесть, значит. В женском туалете? Нет, нет, слишком просто… А! Знаю! На заколдованном стуле! Эта девушка его заколдовала так, чтобы только она могла на него сесть!  
— Неправильно!  
— Да что ж такое! Уже скоро рассвет, а я всё торчу здесь. Слушай, пусти меня, а? У меня завтра первым уроком зельеварение, мне надо хоть немного поспать…  
Уже устав от надоедливого школьника, дверь решила позагадывать обычные магловские загадки:  
— Сидит девица в темнице, а коса на улице!  
— Ну это вообще ересь какая-то! Ну сидит эта девица в темнице, а коса на улице… Значит, у неё длинные волосы! Но это может быть кто угодно! А, хотя постой, на Слизерине учится одна девушка, у которой очень длинные волосы, а у них гостиная ведь в подземельях, точно, это она, только я её имени не знаю!  
— Неправильно! Зимой и летом одним цветом! — дверь уже совсем потеряла терпение.  
— Да что угодно! — аж подпрыгнул ученик. — Стол, унитаз, книга, стекло! Есть множество вещей, которые не меняют свой цвет в зависимости от времени года! Почему ты спрашиваешь про одну определённую?  
— Подумай!  
— Блин, ну это буквально что угодно! Зонтик, волшебная палочка, мантия — только если она не меняющая цвет, я видел такую у Мадам Малкин –, растения… Хотя стоп… Растения-то не все одного цвета весь год!  
У двери уже появилась надежда…  
— Точно, сосна!  
И она снова пропала.  
— Ну сосна же? Она и летом зелёная, и зимой! Я видел, у нас дом почти в сосновом бору находится, они не меняют свой цвет! Ну, разве что как тогда, когда мой брат случайно заколдовал одну из них и она стала ярко-розовой…  
— Ладно, твой ответ логичен, заходи, — дверь пропустила его скорее не из жалости, а из-за того, что ей самой надоело и простые загадки у неё кончились, как и надежда на правильный ответ.  
— Но он ведь неправильный, так? Какой правильный ответ?  
— Ель.  
— Что? — чуть не разбудил всех своим шокированным шёпотом когтевранец. — Причём здесь ель? Почему не сосна? Или не можжевельник, например?  
— Тише, а то все узнают о твоих ночных похождениях! А ответ это ель потому, что так когда-то придумали маглы, это их загадка, их и спроси. А потом скажи мне, мне тоже интересно!  
— Эм… Ладно… Нелогичные они, эти маглы.


End file.
